Kid's Cove
by Rynoc1114
Summary: (Will publish new sequels and chapters if this becomes popular) People remember Fazbear's Pizza for the pizza, games and animatronics. While today there only may be three, back in the 80's there was a new and improved animatronic who entertained preschoolers every day. But why is he gone? What did he do wrong? Well I'm here to tell you, dear reader. My side of this mangled story.
1. 1987: A year of infamy

Kid's Cove

By Rynoc1114

"Alright children, behave yourselves!" "Yes Mr. Faz." There it was. I heard it from the slick, wooden door separating me and the children. Oh, the children! Their happy faces, twinkling eyes, sparkling innocence! I can't wait for the moment when they meet the great Foxy 2.0! "Alright, open the doors children!" I saw as the doors were pushed open a moment of sheer greatness. A moment that I would've treasured if it hadn't of been reckless children coming through. "Hello kids, I'm your old pal Foxy the Pirate Fox and this is my... _pop!_ There it was. My tail, my precious, precious tail! They detached it from my innocent, white and pink body! Right then and there, the workers all throughout the building knew why the Kid's Cove door was locked so tight. _Those little brats! _I thought as my opinion about children spun out of control. _They're only children. _I thought. _But they should know better! _As I was thinking, _unlike the children,_ a child who had peanut butter all over his hands grabbed my eye and started throwing it around like a ball. _Whoosh! Whoosh! _The eye then hit my parrot on my shoulder and knocked the skin off. _Kids have strong arms surprisingly_. Now, metal from my endoskeleton was the only part of my body left aside from my head. "Okay children, time for ice cream!" Thank Fazbear himself that a mother stepped in.

At the end of the day, workers came in and tried to put me back together. "I'm never having kids!" One said. "Yeah, if they did this to me and I was this animatronic, I'd bite 'em er somethin'." _You'd never do that. _I thought. _You'd be scrapped in a second. "_Closing time everyone! Report to the security office or go home!" _Oh great, now these officers can get out of here._ Now, you may be wondering, _is that it_? _Was he fixed and the children never took him apart again? _Well, not exactly.

When the kids came in the next morning, they were even rowdier. Now they new my parts were easily detachable so they could have as much fun as they wanted. Plastic fur was skinned, my eye was detached again! It got so much worse that at night, to keep me from falling apart, they used Chica's beak! This went on for a week before the employees stopped caring and advertised me as a "Take apart, put back together" attraction! Of course, now kids don't come as much anymore because of the radio signal my criminal database gives off. I guess kids don't like listening to static for hours on end. "We're losing customers and money because of this!" I heard Mr. Faz yell. "We need to get rid of him before this big birthday party scheduled for tomorrow!" "Sir, it would cost more money to ship him out them keep him!" They talked for about an hour until Mr. Faz said "Well then, if you love him so much, bring him out here! Let the kids enjoy 'em because after tomorrow, Kids Cove is no more!" _No. They can't do that. I'm in here! _As my mind repeated this line my radio picked up my thoughts and started playing it again. _I know, I'll get the whole pace shut down! If I'm dying, everyone else is going with me!_

The next day, I was wheeled out of the cove and put on stage with everyone else. A child who was laughing his head off as I came off had a crown that said "I'm the birthday Bear!" This child was obvious thinking about me. Really though, I can't blame him. Here I am, next to shiny, toy animals while I'm a rabble-roused fox invading their show. Just then, a child was about to run up to me when a father grabbed him and took him away. _Huh. Maybe this isn't so bad._ _The parents are controlling their children and...Snap! _I guess the behavioral tendencies of little children will never change. _Splat! _A cake was thrown onto the stage hitting Freddy's shiny, pudgy stomach. _That's it. These kids are out of control. _I climbed over to the birthday table where the little brat plopped himself. My head came swinging down from the ceiling as I heard the child scream. _Chomp! _After that, all I heard were electric batons coming out and employees holding me down. Parents rushing to their cars, others calling paramedics. The "Great" Foxy 2.0 had now taken years worth of brain development in one bite. I knew I would be shut down, but really, who cares? I was going to be destroyed anyways. So there you have it folks. For those of you who were wondering why there's no Kid's Cove anymore, this is your answer. So please, if you ever come to a Fazbear entertainment place whether it's a horror or children attraction, be nice to the animatronics. They might just return whatever you give them. 


	2. 1988: A year of ups and downs

Kids' Cove Chapter 2:1988

So you want the whole story, huh? Well I suppose I could tell you what happened to me after 1987. Now you may be thinking, "I thought that Foxy 2.0 was never seen after 1987!" Oh no, of course not! In fact my story stretches long after! So now you're questions shall be answered and if not, I apologize.

It was nighttime, November 14th, the day of the bite. I was stuffed into the janitor's closet right after they violently ripped my mouth off so I couldn't bite anything. They also took off my feet so I couldn't walk out and hurt another "innocent" child. Not much happened that night other than employees occasionally coming in there to retrieve parts for engineers working on the animatronics. So I sat in that isolated closet, mostly at rest seeing as there was nothing else to do (unless you count knocking over brooms occasionally) and I thought to myself, _what comes after this. Is there anything after this? _Well was I in for a treat when I found out I was going to be sent to a warehouse near the pizzeria, just outside of Orem, Utah, the city I've spent my life in. So I patiently waited until January 2nd, 1988, for my warehouse trip. "Alright pack, uhh, _it_ up!" I heard an employee shout in a demanding tone. Just then, two burly men started tearing me apart into tiny little fragments until every piece could fit in one box. I heard them talking about how it's cheaper to store me that way.

6:00 AM, January 3rd, my eyes quietly resting in their part of the box. _Bang! Boom! Splat!_ Our car violently bounced up and down hitting nearby dead roots and bushes. My endoskeleton was falling apart more and more every time we hit something. _Some quality transportation._ Finally we were nearing the end of the trip as I saw a large, stone building filled with green, metallic rooms filled to the brim with people's junk. "Alright you get the box, I'll get the door." An employee with burly arms and a thick mustache directed." As he said this, I was picked up and almost dropped by a skinny, weak worker. "I'm glad we're getting rid of _this_. _It_ always scared me for obvious reasons." 'Yeah, and this trip boss is making us take has killed my back just sitting down for about two weeks and only getting up occasionally." _Well here it is. My new home._

4:00 AM, February 2, my wires were sparking up a storm inside this closet filled with stolen gas tanks, robotic hands and teeth and even a washing machine! Quite the closet, don't you think? Overtime, this stuff has come in here from other people such as a shady business man who looked like he snorted one too many pixie sticks and a wrinkly old lady who had a black coat on over her body in a sweltering storage area. _This is not how I'm going to be living for eternity, I need to get out. _Well, turns out actually that I was going to be in for a sweet surprise in a couple months.

5:00 AM, April 16th, a hairy, Mexican man came in to pick up a few boxes for his boss who was some all-star in the animatronic business. "What are you looking for, Dan?" An employee asked. "Just some spare parts for an animatronic that's getting a new makeover and section of a building at Fazbear's." _Could it be? I'm really getting out of here? _But I didn't have much time to think as Dan picked me up carefully and walked out to place me in his van. The car let out a loud screech as I was whipped backward from the car starting. _This is it. Foxy 2.0 is making a comeback!_

2:00 AM, June 4th, a mechanic was sprinting around his office looking for parts. "I can't use this, or that, definitely not that!" Suddenly he came by my box and I heard him whisper "So what he bit ONE child, the odds of that ever happening again is slim to none." He took out my endoskeleton and placed it inside a crimson suit. I could only see out of one eye and one of my hands was a hook. The suit was surprisingly soft unlike the ones at the old place, though they were also a lot shorter so the engineer had to cut some metal off my endoskeleton. "Alright, it's done! This fox shall be entertaining kids in no time!"

6:00 AM, July 1st, almost a month after I was rebuilt. The animatronics on stage, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, were now not allowed to move around the restaurant. Groups of tired but eager little children were waiting impatiently outside the building. I myself was just as eager as the kids were. Though, I was also confused. _Why do these animatronics not look like the old toys? Why do they look like the scrapped ones in the back? Was I the lucky one in that I was put into this suit and not scrapped? _Questions were flowing through my head as children burst through the doors, excited to see their favorite band. Soon after the children came in, a group of boys came over to Pirate Cove so they could _play_ with me! Not so they could take me apart, but so they too could be a pirate like Foxy! "Ay children, are ya ready for an adventure?" I shouted excitedly. "Yayyy!" The boys were so excited that they too could be pirates and I was excited that I finally was part of the show! From then on, things will be different. _Things will always be this way! Right?_

8:00 AM, November 14th, the most thurogh inspection of the year. Most times the engineers were just inspecting how the animatronic looked and acted. But this time, they were breaking apart each one and carefully observing ech part and writing them down in a binder. The norm for me, so he could guess that I found it funny when the other animatronics didn't want to be ripped up. "Hey Mr. Faz?" I heard one employee say. "There's a slight problem." WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'PROBLEM'?" Mr. Faz responded. "Well, the inspectors stated that the only toy we couldn't use the parts was the Mangle, but we found out from one of engineers that we borrowed his endoskeleton." "Well taking out Pirate Cove will cost us more than if we… that's it! We'll bribe Foxy's inspector to say he's 'out of order'. Then we'll keep it here and until we're able to replace the skeleton!" _Uh oh. Knowing Faz he'll probably never replace it. _Soon enough, Mr. Faz bribed an inspector and the plan carried out smoothly. For him of course, not me.

6:00 AM, November 31st, kids of all ages were disappointed when they saw an 'out of order' sign where their favorite animatronic used to be. I too, was depressed, my life now consisting of waiting all day and finally coming out at night for only six hours. Though I guess that's life. We all have our great and happy moments and moments where we wish for those times to come back. Even big parties for Christmas or New Year's only had three animatronics. _Well maybe someday Faz will carry out his promise and I'll be back up again. _At first this was unreal and impossible. At first.


	3. 1993: A year of vengeance

1993: Hoarders and Stockpiles

** Hey everybody! Sorry for no new chapters lately! I've been working on other things like school, developing games, writing scripts and performing in musicals. I hope that this chapter will make up for my hiatus. Thank you all so much an see you next chapter!**

Ah 1993. The closing year of a Fazbear destination for unknown reasons. Or so you'd think. But anyone who went there that year knew that the shadiness of the whole business caught them in a trap. A BIG trap. When did this all start? Well, let's start on the greatest day of that year.

8:00 PM, February 14th, a day of love and companionship. The animatronics were performing a number about appreciating people and their feelings or some junk like that. I instead was tucked away in Pirate Cove, lonely and wishing there was something else besides the curtain to talk to. "Hey Dan, you're a strong man right?" I heard Mr. Faz say to the backstage manager. "Yeah, why? Is there a problem with some angry mother complainin' about smells 'er somethin'?" "Well, I was thinking of moving some of the old toys into Pirate Cove seeing as our old storage area has to be cut because of budget cuts." "Why don't we just get rid of the toys like we've been planning to?" "Well, all of the storage and scrap companies willing to take them are too expensive, in fact I was thinking of cutting the power even more to pay for this!" "Alright, alright I'll do it, but you have to pay me extra for doin' this!" _Toys, moving here_? _I thought there were none left after the bite_. Just then a broken down, grayish, scratched-up bear with eyes and most of its teeth missing came into sight. But before I could carefully scan this object, it was thrown at me hard and fast! "Hey everyone!" It started, "I'm your *static* friend Fr*radio tuning*eddy!" _A visitor! One I could call a friend or even just an acquaintance I don't care! _I was so overjoyed! _All these years of loneliness and sorrow building up to this moment!_

8:17 PM, April 18th, I had spent 2 months with Toy Freddy and I was beginning to notice a couple major details. One, his voice looped which was really annoying especially when I was just trying to talk to him. "Freddy?" I'd say, and he'd respond "I'm your best friend!" Of course, sometimes he tried going berserk if his arm started malfunctioning. His eyes would glow white and his head tilt while he tried to open the curtain. Then employees would have to stick him back inside. One time, he tore off an employee's arms violently and quickly. It happened when an employee named Joseph Robzenter was trying to close the curtains and Freddy bit the arms off of him before the curtain snapped shut. Later I heard that he was in rehab in Wyoming. Anyways, Toy Freddy constantly wants to throw me out of Pirate Cove because he thinks that I'm going to destroy him or something. Now while I don't know completely why, I believe that it's because I'm the one that got them kicked out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza so he wants to even it out. "Hey, you, inspector Juarez, I need to tell ya somethin'." I heard Faz say after he pulled an inspector aside. "But first, let me ask you a question; how many greens will it take to make ya look the other way about a fatal accident?" "What kind of accident?" I heard a thick Guatemalan accent ask. "How about uh maybe…" I then heard Faz slip Juarez a chunk of his company right into his hands! Now I'm no business major, but I'm pretty sure that handing over a whole chunk of your money to an inspector would probably put you out of business or at least put you a little into the red zone. But maybe the shady business practices of two ruthless robots sharing a Cove will work out. Well, not quite.

9:04 PM, December 10th, months after Faz handed over the money the business here dropped. People have been complaining about smells and noises coming from the suits. So for a while, Faz was laying off workers, dodging payments and cutting money from positions like the security guard. Though lately, Mr. Faz has been stuffing more and more into the Cove, even sticking old endoskeletons into Freddy and I. That's where I drew the line. Faz was stuffing anything he wanted in the Cove instead of just benefiting his company by getting rid of all of his junk! "Hey Dan, I was thinking of just burning the metal in Pirate's Cove and using the molten metal to fix up the place and my car!" "Hey Faz, don't ya think that'll make the smell worse by burning all of the old equipment which will drive even MORE customers away?!" "Nonsense! People won't notice!" _Oh no. He won't do that! Wait, who am I kidding? This man will do anything for money! I got give this guy a taste of his own medicine! His own, bad tasting, rotten, medicine!_ So I planned what any sane robot would do. I planned on ripping that dirty business man to shreds!

7:07 PM, December 11th, Mr. Faz was taking the security shift that night. At about 12:00 AM, I cracked open Pirate Cove's walls and I stepped out into the pizzeria. Half of my skin was at my waist because of the long, metal endoskeletons stuck inside of me. My endoskeletons were falling apart, all rusty and loose, and my skin was ripped apart. I awkwardly walked to his office with my rusty metal feet as my jaw hung loosely off of my chin. I stopped by the area of where Kid's Cove used to be and I started to have flashbacks of the old days when my biggest problem was little preschoolers pulling apart my tail. This definitely got me madder as I remembered the way Mr. Faz just let it all happen. I immediately started to sprint down the hallway but before I could reach his office, my foot fell off. I fell flat on my jaw as it snapped off of the rest of my mouth. I then had to drag my way to his office hastily which ended up taking about 10 minutes. When I finally go there, I saw Mr. Faz' terrified expression as he started to get up from his chair. I sank the top part of my mouth into his bald head and blood rushed down the side of his hand like a river. He screamed loudly as he dropped to the floor, begging for mercy. But I wasn't finished. I strangled him with my hook before I slit his throat. I threw his body across the room and with one final blow, I shocked him with the wires bulging through my leg. Finally, I let him down and I watched him die as the satisfaction of the revenge of years of abuse rushed through my veins. I knew that if anyone found out about this experience, the place would be shut down. But what I didn't know was that that was not the end of this interesting experience.


End file.
